moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridgeport (Westridge)
:This article is about the town of Bridgeport in the Duchy of Westridge. For other settlements of the same name, see here. Bridgeport is a prosperous trading center located along the coast of western Elwynn that serves as the seat of government for the County of Whitecliffe, a holding inside the Duchy of Westridge. It is one of the larger cities within the Duchy. Bridgeport benefits both from access to the sea and also a small river route that runs along the city's eastern edge. Maritime trade, fishery, and thriving industry has made the city a wealthy source of income and goods for the Duchy. In addition, the city has also mustered a local garrison to serve in the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade. The garrison, formally known as the 31st Battalion of Foot, has taken on the moniker of the Bridgeport Fusiliers. It continues to serve to this day under the leadership of the Duchy's ruler, Lord Maxen Montclair. History The city can trace back its origins to even before Stormwind's independence. When the region served as a colony for the Arathorian Empire, the city used to be called Pernicum. The settlement sat on a prime location along the western coast, which allowed the Empire's trade fleets and navies to patrol the southern edge of the continent with few concerns regarding the overstretching of supply lines. In those times, Pernicum was ruled by an imperial magistrate, and was also the base of operations for multiple naval squadrons and mercantile guilds. When the War of Stormwind's Independence came to be, the city was quickly seized by local rebels against the Empire. The Imperial squadrons were sent back out to sea, and any ships that remained were seized for the rebellion. A small skirmish occurred on an unfinished stone bridge crossing over a rocky gap leading into city, which led to the locals renaming the city Bridgeport. This was done to both honor the fallen Stormwind rebels that fought to defend the city from the Imperial forces, and also for the sake of convenience -- since most travelers crossed the bridge to arrive at the main highway running through the realm. After the war, the city fell under the control of the House of Montclair, and began its efforts towards reconstruction. Bridgeport was not horribly affected by the conflict, sans for some minor damaged sustained during minor skirmishes or naval raids conducted by the Arathorian Imperial Navy. Regardless, the local populace began to rebuild the local docks, finish the bridge into city, and encourage trade of all sorts in the city itself. What began as a small fishing city eventually became a thriving center for workshops and trading guilds. The First War & Reconstruction Bridgeport, like all other citys and territories within the realm, suffered greatly during the First War. Most of the city had been burnt to the ground, with the docks being dismantled to serve as construction materials for the Orcish Horde. However, once Second War came and the lands were liberated, the efforts towards Reconstruction lead to a second resurgence in Bridgeport. Now armed with new tools for industry, the city of Bridgeport began to see the benefits of outside technology. The dwarves and gnomes of Ironforge began to assist the realm by providing access to new industrial methods for forging and manufacturing. Bridgeport took to these developments quickly, and managed to create a strong industrial base for itself. This would lead to not only Bridgeport but the whole of the Duchy to serve as a key source for wealth and trade within the Kingdom of Stormwind. In addition to manufacturing methods, Bridgeport also adopted the use of new technologies -- specifically, firearms and blackpowder. Famously, it was written that dwarven merchants traded the city of Bridgeport twelve muskets for them to use. As time passed, the art of musketry was refined and new techniques such as rifling ''were introduced. This made Bridgeport not only a key supplier of raw and manufactured goods, but also now a key component of the Duchy's and Stormwind's arms market. Their most popular product to this day still is the renowned Bridgeport rifle -- known for its quality and durability. The arms market in Bridgeport became so successful, that the city was able to charter its own official foundry: the ''Bridgeport Arms Foundry. The Bridgeport Blackpowders As the Alliance-Horde War and the factional violence that came along with it began to flare up along all of Azeroth, the armies of Stormwind began to mobilize in an effort to assist their fellow allies in the Grand Alliance. To this end, the lords and ladies of Stormwind were instructed to raise armies from their own local fiefs. Within the Duchy of Westridge, Lord Maxen Montclair called for each of his citys to join the call to arms. Within the city of Bridgeport, the local militia that had by now become proficient in the use of firearms became part of the war effort against the Horde. Given the formal name of the 31st Battalion of Foot, the Bridgeport garrison was more colloquially known as the Bridgeport Blackpowders. For many, the Blackpowders stand as the city's "claim to fame". Recently, reforms within the battalion have led to change in their moniker. They've now been given the honorific of Fusilier for their continued service within the Duke's regiment, and also as a sign of their changing roles within the Royal Army -- from long-range skirmishers to rifle-armed line infantry. "The Sea is Power" Above all else, the city has not forsaken its maritime strength. In the docks of Bridgeport lay the Westridge Fleet, composed of roughly six vessels. Trading companies and guilds also hold small offices in the city itself, along with countless warehouses and shops that line the city's busy streets. The motto that the Imperial Navy bestowed upon the city so long ago, that "the sea is power", has still persisted all these years. Many merchants favor Bridgeport as a profitable stop along the South Sea Trade Lane. Category:Cities Category:Duchy of Westridge Category:Ports Category:Elwynn Forest Locations